tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Strikes Out
Edward Strikes Out is the thirteenth episode of the tenth season. Plot One summer morning, Edward arrives at Brendam Docks to pick up some heavy pipes. Gordon and Thomas are there. Thomas is excited because a new crane arrived on the island. He thinks the crane looks very strong and could even lift up Gordon. Gordon is cross as Thomas puffs away. Gordon points out that the crane has no engine, and he can't move unless another engine pulls him. Edward notices this too and thinks the new crane cannot be really useful. Gordon agrees and says that he'll only get in the way. Percy arrives, who is also excited about the new crane. Gordon dismisses the crane as "new-fangled nonsense" and puffs away. Percy wonders what "new-fangled nonsense" is and Edward explains that it means you are new and cannot be Really Useful. Soon Edward collects the flatbeds of pipes, which are right next to the crane. The crane says he is Rocky and he wants to help Edward. Edward neglects Rocky's help and calls him "new-fangled nonsense." He then puffs away before the pipes are secured. Edward is approaching a signal, but is so lost in thought about Rocky that he is going too fast. The signal suddenly turns red. Edward stops very quickly, causing the flatbeds to open and the pipes to fall onto the rails. Edward refuses to get Rocky and his driver telephones for Harvey instead. Harvey comes to help, but can only lift one heavy pipe at a time. He points out that it is going to take a long time to clear the line. Thomas and Emily arrive and see the pipes. Thomas suggests to get Rocky, but Edward refuses again and says they have to patient. Emily mumbles that she hates being patient. Gordon comes round a bend too fast and crashes into the pipes. Edward realises that only Rocky can lift him and gets him from Brendam. Rocky clears the lines in little time, and Edward learns that he spoke too soon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Harvey * Emily * Rocky * Henry (cameo) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Centre Island Quarry Trivia * When Gordon is puffing fast, the footage is sped up. Goofs * When Harvey lifts the pipes back onto Edward's flatbed, his eyes are wonky. * In the shot of Edward pulling Rocky down the hill, Rocky's crane arm jerks up a bit. * When Harvey approaches the viaduct, smoke can be seen on the sides of the tracks. * Gordon's tender is derailed in a close-up. * Numerous sound effects are out of sync in the US version. * The narrator says that all the engines whistled, yet Harvey is not whistling. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Rocky (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Edward Strikes Out In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:EdwardStrikesOuttitlecard.png|Title card File:EdwardStrikesOutUSDVDtitlecard.png|US DVD title card File:EdwardStrikesOut2012UStitlecard.png|2012 US title card File:EdwardStrikesOutJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:EdwardStrikesOutPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card File:EdwardStrikesOut1.png File:EdwardStrikesOut2.png File:EdwardStrikesOut3.png File:EdwardStrikesOut4.png File:EdwardStrikesOut5.png File:EdwardStrikesOut6.png File:EdwardStrikesOut7.png File:EdwardStrikesOut8.png File:EdwardStrikesOut9.png File:EdwardStrikesOut10.png File:EdwardStrikesOut11.png File:EdwardStrikesOut12.png|Edward and Gordon File:EdwardStrikesOut13.png File:EdwardStrikesOut14.png File:EdwardStrikesOut15.png File:EdwardStrikesOut16.png|Percy, Edward, Gordon File:EdwardStrikesOut17.png File:EdwardStrikesOut18.png File:EdwardStrikesOut19.png File:EdwardStrikesOut20.png File:EdwardStrikesOut21.png File:EdwardStrikesOut22.png File:EdwardStrikesOut23.png File:EdwardStrikesOut24.png File:EdwardStrikesOut26.png File:EdwardStrikesOut27.png File:EdwardStrikesOut28.png File:EdwardStrikesOut29.png File:EdwardStrikesOut30.png File:EdwardStrikesOut31.png File:EdwardStrikesOut32.png File:EdwardStrikesOut33.png File:EdwardStrikesOut34.png File:EdwardStrikesOut35.png File:EdwardStrikesOut36.png File:EdwardStrikesOut37.png File:EdwardStrikesOut38.png File:EdwardStrikesOut39.png File:EdwardStrikesOut40.png File:EdwardStrikesOut41.png File:EdwardStrikesOut42.png File:EdwardStrikesOut43.png File:EdwardStrikesOut44.png|Harvey File:EdwardStrikesOut45.png File:EdwardStrikesOut46.png File:EdwardStrikesOut47.png File:EdwardStrikesOut48.png File:EdwardStrikesOut49.png File:EdwardStrikesOut50.png File:EdwardStrikesOut51.png File:EdwardStrikesOut52.png File:EdwardStrikesOut53.png|Gordon derailed File:EdwardStrikesOut54.png File:EdwardStrikesOut55.png File:EdwardStrikesOut56.png File:EdwardStrikesOut57.png File:EdwardStrikesOut58.png File:EdwardStrikesOut59.png File:EdwardStrikesOut60.png File:EdwardStrikesOut61.png File:EdwardStrikesOut62.png File:EdwardStrikesOut63.png File:EdwardStrikesOut64.png File:EdwardStrikesOut65.png File:EdwardStrikesOut66.png File:EdwardStrikesOut67.png File:EdwardStrikesOut68.png File:EdwardStrikesOut69.png|Edward pulling Rocky File:EdwardStrikesOut70.png File:EdwardStrikesOut71.png File:EdwardStrikesOut72.png File:EdwardStrikesOut73.png File:EdwardStrikesOut74.png File:EdwardStrikesOut75.png File:EdwardStrikesOut76.png File:EdwardStrikesOut77.png File:EdwardStrikesOut78.png File:EdwardStrikesOut79.png File:EdwardStrikesOut80.png File:EdwardStrikesOut81.png File:EdwardStrikesOut82.png File:EdwardStrikesOut83.png File:EdwardStrikesOut84.png|Edward welcoming Rocky File:EdwardStrikesOut85.png File:EdwardStrikesOut89.png|Deleted Scene File:EdwardStrikesOut90.png|Deleted scene File:EdwardStrikesOut86.png File:EdwardStrikesOut87.png File:EdwardStrikesOut(magazinestory)1.png File:EdwardStrikesOut(magazinestory)2.png File:EdwardStrikesOut(magazinestory)3.png File:Edward Strikes Out.jpg File:EdwardStrikesOut(magazinestory)4.png File:EdwardStrikesOut(magazinestory)5.png File:EdwardStrikesOut3.PNG File:EdwardStrikesOut5.PNG File:EdwardStrikesOut6.jpg File:EdwardStrikesOut9.PNG File:EdwardStrikesOut10.PNG File:EdwardStrikesOut13.PNG File:EdwardStrikesOut15.PNG|Gordon and Thomas amazed File:EdwardStrikesOut88.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRocky.png|2007 Book File:Rocky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book Episode File:Edward Strikes Out - British Narration File:Edward Strikes Out - American Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes